Currently, various web site owners and developers are attempting to captivate their audience with cutting-edge presentations through large investments in animation and streaming media. Those investments have decayed rapidly as the content of the site changes and becomes obsolete. However, without attempting to use these types of costly presentations, web site owners and developers must passively accept the random paths through the available content that visitors to the site choose to review, resulting in a significant amount of site content that is never seen.
From a user's perspective, access to the World Wide Web is most often achieved by accessing a single-source, static destination, e.g., a single web site address, and navigating vertically through multiple pages at a single destination by selecting navigational links within a web page. Alternatively, the user utilizes the results list of a search engine to access the various web sites that are directed to the user's topic of interest. To review numerous web sites in the results list, the user must continually return from the topic site to the list to reach the next web page link making navigation of the sites an often unnecessarily lengthy and tedious task.
As such, there is a need for a web site access system that enables web site owners and developers to provide an automated presentation of desired web page sequences without the costs of reprogramming site content or installing development tools, and that enables web site users to adjust those presentations to their preferences and/or enact their own presentation of web sites of interest, such as through the use of search engine results.